


Breaking and Entering

by fiction_in_my_veins



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Civil War (Marvel), Consent is Sexy, Endgame never happened, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Iron Man 1, Iron Man 2, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Post-Iron Man 3, Rough Kissing, Science Bros, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiction_in_my_veins/pseuds/fiction_in_my_veins
Summary: Reader has recently started dating Tony. With a new relationship comes the initial apprehension and nervousness. This fic explores the Reader’s (almost) first time with Tony and him being extremely considerate of her boundaries. Lots of fluff and smut.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Reader, Tony Stark & You (Iron Man movies), Tony Stark/Reader, tony stark - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Breaking and Entering

**Author's Note:**

> My first MCU fic! Let me know if I should do more of these.

“Hey, it’s me. Just got off from work. I am heading home, let me know if you want me to stop by.”  
You sent Tony the voice message and descended the stairs to the subway.  
Life was grueling, but finally it was getting good for you. You had a job at The New York times (you were practically an assistant’s assistant, but everyone starts at the bottom), you had recently moved into your first adult apartment and you had a boyfriend who was God sent.  
Agreed, he was Tony Stark, but that had nothing to do with the fact that you were slowly but surely falling head over heels for him. It wasn’t about what he had or who he was, it was all about how he made you feel.  
You unlocked the door to your apartment and set down your keys and bag and plopped down on your couch, a kitschy thrift store find. Your entire apartment was boho and rustic, quite resembling a Tumblr page. You often liked to think that you were the warm and quirky to Tony’s sleek and mechanical.  
You realized that Tony had never been your house and you tried not to let it bother you because you were aware of his insane schedule.  
You stripped down to your underwear and pulled your cashmere blanket around yourself. You reached under your couch and pull out the book you had been reading currently, eager to get lost in and leave behind the exhaustion of the day.  
You woke up startled, the sound of metal scratching wood clear in the dead silence of the night. You were on high alert and the waited to see if the sound would repeat, but you couldn’t hear anything over the sound of your heart.  
The front door opened and you held the book out in front of you, obviously thought that might help.  
A black-haired head poked in and you promptly chucked the book at it.  
“Tony! What the hell is wrong with you? Ever heard of knocking or ringing the bell?”  
He chuckled and picked up the book and closed the door behind him.  
“Sorry, I just wanted to see you and well it’s really late and I thought maybe you were asleep, but I wanted to come see you because I haven’t seen you in nearly a week. I thought any noise might wake you up, so I decided to try the lock.”  
He walked up to you and noticed your bare shoulder and the blanket wrapped around your body and froze.  
“Did I interrupt something?” he said with a laugh and you felt blood warming your face.  
“Get your mind out of the gutter, I fell asleep reading and didn’t have time to put on clothes for your B&E stunt.”  
“The gutter is a wonderful place for the mind, Y/N. We should take a trip down there sometime.”  
“How did you even get in here?” you asked incredulously.  
“Well a little bit of charm and a bit magic from these,” he said while doing jazz hands.  
“Of course, you know how to pick a lock. Why am I even surprised?” you said as you motioned for him to sit on the chair.  
He plopped down on the couch beside you instead.  
“How was your day sweetheart?” Tony asked, slipping his hand in yours and kissing it while you answered.  
“It wasn’t bad, what about you? You said and snuggled up to him.  
“The usual, blew up a bunch of stuff in the lab, bickered with Banner, and got new toys for the R&D. Same old.”  
You laughed and smacked his chest affectionately.  
“You trouble Banner way too much.”  
“Is that so?” Tony said as he wrapped his arm around your shoulder as both of you sit together in comfortable silence. He started drawing lazy circles on your bare shoulder. You sighed at his touch and mentally willed him to continue that.  
The truth was that as much as you were both enjoying each other’s company, you were yet to move ahead in the bedroom department.  
The extent of your physical activities went up to just heated kissing and the occasional stolen make-out sessions when you hadn’t seen each other in a long time.  
It bothered you tremendously that you were this nervous. You were aware of his reputation and the long list ex-flames, each more breathtaking than the last. In fact, the closest he had seen you this intimately was today.  
“Hey,” you said as you looked into his eyes, “I missed you.”  
“I missed you too,” he said as he tucked a stray lock behind your ear.  
You looked at his lips and then into his eyes and placed a quick peck on his lips.  
His hand cupped your cheek and he looked at your lips with burning intent. You nod and his lips touched yours. The pressure of his lips, sweet at first, grew maddening and you gave his tongue the permission it sought. With each passing second you grew more frantic, hungry for him, kissing him like you had never kissed before in your life. He slipped his hands around your waist and you ran your hand over his biceps, while the other still clutched the blanket around your bare chest. He pulled you into his lap, your knees on either side of his thighs.  
You placed your hand on his chest and went back to kissing him. You pulled away from the kiss and took Tony’s bottom lip between your teeth, applying enough pressure to elicit a groan from him. You loved the rush of power, the feeling that came from drawing out moans from him.  
Just as you lifted your hand, the one securing the blanket, you grabbed it back, realizing that it was slipping away. Tony ran his hand up your back and bunched it in his hand, tight and secure.  
“Go on, baby, I got you,” he whispered.  
You didn’t have to be told twice. With a hand now free, you were determined to put it to good use. You ran your fingers through his hair, trailing your nails on his scalp while your lips moved in unison. You looked at him and smiled, deeply touched by him still securing your modesty, allowing you to explore this on your own terms.  
You pulled his head back, exposing his throat and you peppered his neck with short, wet kisses. You stopped at certain places and grazed with your teeth, careful not to mark him. You followed each bite with a salve of your tongue, a heady combination of pain and pleasure.  
Tony’s free hand found your chin and pulled you back to his lips, devouring them in carnal hunger, his hands lost in your hair, keeping you anchored to him.  
You both came up for air and he took the opportunity to go to your neck. He placed a kiss at the hollow of your throat, the contrast of his soft kisses and his sharp beard making you mewl.  
“Tony,” you rasped out as he started a sensory assault, going from your collar bones to the back of your ears.  
“Tony, please,” you squirmed on his lap, the play of his teeth and tongue getting too overwhelming.  
You gripped his hair, trying to push away a shudder, and looked straight into his eyes, making sure that he could see the flame of desire clear in your eyes.  
“Anthony Edward Stark, let go of the blanket,” you said with a smirk and he loosened his grip on the blanket. The fabric slipped down your body, but his eyes never strayed from your eyes.  
“Y/N, “he said stroking your cheek, “You don’t have to do this.”  
“I know, “you said and took matters into your own hands, flinging the blanket across the room, your body bare and glowing from the soft, yellow lights placed around the room, bare all but a pair of French cut panties.  
Tony cursed under his breath and flipped you on the couch, covering your body with his. He kissed his way up from your belly, going over your sternum and stopped just above your nipples. His fingers stroked and played with your breasts, touching everything, but your sensitive peaks. He looked at your face, your trembling, waiting body and swooped down to take one aching bud into his mouth.  
You let out a broken gasp, touched this way after long, touched by the man you craved the most in the world. You placed your hands on his shoulder, pulling him closer. Your arched your back every time his skilled tongue pulled a move.  
Tony came up for air and you brought his face above yours.  
“My turn,” you whispered and pushed him to the side.  
He started speaking, but you silenced him with a finger to his lips.  
“My turn to play, Stark,” you said as you straddled him, pinning him in place.  
Leaning forward, you captured his lips in yours, teasing him with your tongue. Your hands caressed his shoulder, marveling over his strength and the contrasting soft heart within him.  
You sat back up and ran your hands through your hair, coyly meeting his gaze.  
The room was silent except the sounds of your combined breathing. Tony ran his hands over your naked thighs, his calloused palms making you wish he was touching you somewhere else entirely. You grabbed the soft material of his worn out T-shirt.  
The charged silence of the room was pierced by a seemingly deafening noise coming from your severely famished stomach. A rolling wave of embarrassment drowned you and you scrammed off his lap and on to the nearest chair, covering yourself up with another aesthetically placed blanket.  
Your work had been so hectic and your boss had you running all over the city with various errands. Eating had not been a priority.  
“Oh my God, I can’t believe I just did that,” you exclaimed, the logic completely escaping you that grumbling stomachs are hardly audible. All you could think about was that the first time you decided to take a step ahead with Tony your stomach demonstrated the dying call of a blue whale.  
He walked up to you and knelt in front of you and placed his hands on the arm rest.  
“Y/N, my love, hey look at me,.”  
You muffled a no into your palms as you hid your face in them. You did peak out from between your fingers and once you registered his worried face, and dropped them.  
“Hey, it’s okay. You never have to run away from me. Don’t do that to me. I am not a middle-school boy. It’s just a bit of grumbling. I am more worried about why you were hungry in the first place. Did you eat dinner yet?” he said, his voice brimming with concern.  
You shook your head.  
“Lunch?”  
You shook your head again.  
“What am I going to do with you? Come on,” he said as he pulled you up to your feet.  
“I am just going to buy The New York Times, if that’s what is going to get you to eat on time,” he said, but laughed when he saw you look at him incredulously.  
He threw his arm around your shoulder and walked you towards your kitchen, if you could call an open area with cooking appliances and vintage equipment that, and said,” I am just kidding, baby. Let me cook you something.”  
Yup, definitely falling in love with Tony Stark.


End file.
